


Adormecidas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Os mundos que vocês andam juntas em seus sonhos são quietos.





	Adormecidas

Os mundos que vocês andam juntas em seus sonhos são quietos. Vocês falam apenas em sussurros e em canções assoviadas no ritmo dos ventos.

Ela te conta sobre bruxas e maldições, a história é diferente mas o ritmo da história é o mesmo do seu.

Ela está aqui a bem mais tempo que você, e ela diz que ela vai continuar bem depois de você ter ido embora. Ela te envolve com seus braços porque há muito tempo ela não é abraçada, e ela te beija porque ela as vezes acha que ela nunca vai ser pela primeira vez. E depois porque a magia contou ela que o seu tempo juntas será breve, porque logo seu principe virá para despertar.

Ele vai te beijar e ele vai te fazer feliz. Ela te conta isso.

Mas ele não vai entender, não realmente, não do jeito que ela entende. Isso ela não te conta, mas você já sabe.


End file.
